Father
by Fire Angel1
Summary: Squall Leonhart delves into his past, to discover who his family really are...


Father  
Fire Angel  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Most unfortunately, none of the characters in 'Father' belong to me; they belong  
to Squaresoft. This story was actually going to be the lead-in to a series, but upon writing the   
second one I found I couldn't make it match to the standards of this one. So now it's just a   
single story. It takes place just after the battle with Ultimecia (kind of throughout and after   
the ending FMV). Anyway, hope you enjoy the fan fic! I'd be grateful for any comments! They can   
be sent to rinoa_heartilly86@hotmail.com  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: In this story I have stated that Rinoa has the powers of Edea, Adel and   
Ultimecia. I know that the former two are true, but the latter was never said. However, I have   
made the assumption that since, when Ultimecia died, she passed her power on to Edea… in the   
past, when she was a sorceress. Of course, then the future would be altered, so when Edea gave   
her powers to Rinoa, Rinoa would receive Edea's and Ultimecia's.  
  
  
Father  
  
PROLOGUE  
Laguna Loire walked up the peaceful hills outside of Winhill. It was a beautiful day, and the sun  
was shining brightly in the cloudy sky. At the top of the hill Laguna was walking up was his late  
wife's grave. Raine. Even now, it hurt him to say her name. It was his fault that she had pined   
away with longing to see him, just after giving birth to their son, Squall.  
  
Memories swirled through Laguna's head. There had been so many good times in his life, but so   
many bad ones, too. He remembered so many things; the first time he met Raine and her adopted   
daughter Ellone, the time he had proposed to Raine on the same hills that he stood on now, and   
finally the sadness he felt after her death.  
  
The other main thing that was in his mind was when Squall Leonhart came to Esthar, the city that   
Laguna was now president of. He had realised it was his son almost straight away. His name, of   
course, but he looked so much like his mother. The looks gave it all away.  
  
Of course, the young SeeD still had no idea that he was the son of President Laguna Loire. They   
had met at such a bad time… Ellone had disappeared and the world was on the brink of destruction.  
They only had time to concoct plans, although Laguna's friends, Kiros and Ward, had given Squall   
many clues about his parents.  
  
"Hey, Uncle Laguna!" a voice called. He looked up. Ellone was staggering down another hill. She   
smiled at him and waved. Kiros and Ward were close behind her. They all looked up as Balamb   
Garden swept over their heads, scattering flower petals across the hills.  
Ellone ran gracefully up the hill and wrapped her arms around his waist, as they both looked at   
Raine's grave in silence.  
"She really loved you, Uncle Laguna. That's why she died… she wanted to see you so badly. She was  
crying…"  
Laguna hugged Ellone back as a tear tricked down his face.  
"I know, Elle. I know."   
  
****  
  
Squall Leonhart looked out over the dark blue ocean, which glimmered silver from the light of the  
moon. From his vantage point, a balcony on the second floor of the flying Balamb Garden, he could  
see almost everything in the world. The orphanage where he had grown up was perfectly visible.   
As he looked at it, he felt a pang of sadness. He had never known his true father or mother… he   
didn't even know their names, or what they were like.  
  
He looked up into the starry heavens, and a sad smile spread over his usually cold features.   
Mother, father… are you up there, watching me now? Or are you still somewhere on this planet…   
wondering about me as much as I wonder about you?  
  
A shooting star cut across the sky, leaving a silver trail in its wake. A cool ocean breeze   
ruffled his hair as he turned to look at Rinoa Heartilly, who had been gazing up at the stars.  
She gave him an impish smile and pointed up across the path of the shooting star. Squall felt   
another smile stretch over his face as he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
Someday I will find out who my parents are, he vowed silently. Someday… not too far away.  
Silently, he excused himself, and then turned and headed for his dormitory… alone.  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
He was surrounded by darkness. It looked like he was floating in space, only there were no stars.  
He drew his gunblade and looked feverishly around. "Where… where am I?"  
Suddenly, the darkness exploded, and a grim looking world enveloped him. Spirits floated around.  
Upon looking closer, Squall recognised some of them… Adel, SeeD cadets that had been killed in   
battle, even Julia, the woman that Laguna Loire had once been in love with.  
  
"Frickin' hell. The realm of the dead?" Squall whispered to himself.   
He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, and spun around, gunblade raised.  
"Ra… Raine!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening. He tucked his gunblade away. "Umm… hi."  
Hi, Squall she said, a smile spreading over her ghostly face. Her dull eyes twinkled. What's   
up?  
"Umm… well, umm…"  
She laughed, a tinkly sound that echoed through the grim world.  
I can see you're a little confused she giggled. Oh well. You're dating Rinoa Heartilly now,   
aren't you? Julia's girl?  
"I guess it's kind of that way, yeah," he said, shaking his head. How strange… he was having a   
conversation with a ghost.  
  
"Can I ask you a small question? What the hell am I doing here… in the realm of the dead? I'm not  
dead… am I?"  
She laughed again.  
No, not at all. When a person is sleeping, the barrier that separates the Realm of Dead and the   
Realm of Living for them is temporarily weakened. It is easier to drag a person through the   
barrier when they are sleeping  
"But… why am I here then?"  
Because I wanted to talk to you… it's about something you'd consider very important  
  
"Can you make it quick then? I would like some sleep."  
She smiled again.  
Always in a hurry. Slow down a little, and listen. I heard your thoughts this evening… you're   
worried about your father and mother  
"Yes, I am," he said, suddenly clamming up. "But what has that got to do with you?"  
It's got a lot to do with me, Squall. I'm a… friend… of your parents. I know both of them quite   
well  
"Can you tell me who they are?"  
No she said regretfully. It is something for your father to tell you. However, I can tell you   
that your father is still alive. Your mother, however…  
  
"How… how did she die?"  
That's something you have to learn from your father, Squall  
"But how do I find him?"  
Do you remember when you had Kiros, Ward and Laguna on board the Ragnarok with you?  
"Yeah, I do… Kiros and Ward were acting like they knew my parents."  
They do. I'd start by talking to them The smile on her face made her eyes light up once more.   
It won't be long, Squall. Then you can be reunited with your father… I'll bring you to see your  
mother, one day, if you want… she lives with me now, in this realm  
"Thankyou, Raine."  
  
It's okay, Squall. Now, back to the realm of the living. It's daytime  
"What, you mean I get no sleep?!"  
Well, yes and no. Your spirit will remember the events of this moment, but your body and mind   
still rest. Understand?  
"I understand. Thankyou, Raine."  
That's cool. Oh, and Squall?  
"Yeah?"  
Say hello to Laguna and Ellone for me, okay?  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
"Squall, wake up!" a voice cried in his ear.  
"Raine…" he whispered. "Raine?"  
"SQUALL!!!!!"   
"Wha?" he muttered, letting his eyes flutter open. His vision was blurred, so he rubbed at them   
and opened them again.  
  
Rinoa's dainty figure came into focus. She was bent over him, and a frown was distorting her   
pretty face.  
"I've been trying to wake you up for the last five minutes," she grumbled, not sounding like her   
usually cheerful self.  
"What's with you?" Squall muttered, sitting up as she sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Well, I was woken up by an over-excited Selphie at 5 o' clock… something about planning for the   
next Garden Festival, seeing as the last one was wrecked. I helped her… grudgingly, might I add…   
until Headmaster Cid called ten minutes ago and asked me to wake you up. Then, when I get here,   
you're muttering something about Raine, of all people. RAINE!"  
"Rinny, calm down. There's no need to get so annoyed."  
"I just wanna know what kind of raunchy dream you were having that caused you to get it on with a  
DEAD person!"  
  
"Rin," he said, the events of his conversation with Raine coming back to him. "I was not having   
any kinky dreams. It's a really long story, but what happened is that…"  
"Save it, Squall. Headmaster Cid told me twenty minutes ago that he wanted to see you straight   
away."  
  
"Just a second ago it was five minutes. Then it was ten. Now twenty. What's next, forty?"  
"Oh shut up," she said, a smile spreading over her face.  
Squall laughed, and replied, "So why does Cid want to see me?"  
"I don't know… another urgent mission, maybe? He just said to wake you up and to then send you   
up to him."  
  
Squall rolled his eyes.  
"Awesome. Just frickin' awesome. I'm so tired after last night's battle… can't he just leave me   
alone for a day or two?"  
Suddenly, all the confusion from the previous night got to him, and he quickly blurted out the   
entire story before she could stop him.  
"You're nuts," she said simply.  
"No. I think that maybe…"  
"Squall. Go. Now. Headmaster Cid's gonna get really annoyed if you don't show up soon!"  
  
"But Rinoa…"  
"Squall, get dressed and go up. You can tell me later. I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch,   
okay?"  
He smiled at her, his blue-grey eyes shining.  
"Okay then. The cafeteria. Lunchtime. Be there or… Rinoa!" he yelped as she shoved him out the   
door, pyjamas and all. He turned back to see her giggling.  
"Hurry up," she said, walking out of the dormitory, planting a kiss on his cheek as she went.   
"I'll go tell Mister Kramer that you'll be right up."  
  
Squall frowned as he closed and locked his dormitory door.  
"Fricking hell. Girlfriends."  
  
****  
  
"Headmaster Cid," Squall said, trying to keep a straight face. After seeing the Headmaster drunk   
on champagne the previous evening, it was kind of hard to be sensible around him.  
"Squall. How pleasant to see you… even if you are half an hour late."  
"Sorry about that… it's a long story that I'll have to tell you about later. Anyway, you called   
me up here?"  
  
"Yes. I wanted to discuss with you the leadership of Garden."  
"Umm… begging your pardon, but I'm not with you."  
"Okay. I can see you're still half asleep. I, on the other hand, have a massive hangover, and   
I'm still managing to talk to you sensibly."  
Squall fought a sudden urge to crack up laughing.  
"Point taken. Please continue, Headmaster Cid."  
Cid raised an eyebrow. He could tell that Squall was trying not to laugh, but he chose to ignore   
it.  
"As you are obviously aware of, you have been in charge of this Garden for quite a while now."  
"Yes sir."  
  
"I was talking to Edea earlier, and both she and I believe that we would like you to continue   
with this. Of course," he added hastily, seeing that Squall was about to protest, "We'll   
oversee it, as the founders… headmaster and headmistress of Garden. But we'd like you to   
continue with your excellent leadership."  
"Headmaster Cid, I…"  
"You don't have to answer straight away. Think about it for a little while, okay? In the   
meantime, Edea and I will continue running the Garden. Understood?"  
"Yes, Headmaster Cid."  
  
"Good. Now, why don't you tell me this long story?"  
"Well, it started last night when I went to sleep. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them   
again, I was in the Realm of Dead."  
"You what?! But that's not possible for any living being!"  
"I know. That's what bothers me. But anyway, I found out that Raine… she's the woman that married  
President Laguna Loire of Esthar… she was the one that summoned me there."  
"But… why?" Cid floundered. "I don't understand."  
"Last night I was wondering about my parents. I don't know how, but she heard. So she summoned me  
to tell me that she knows them. My mother is apparently dead, but my father is still living… and   
Kiros and Ward are supposed to know something about who he is."  
  
"Now I understand," Cid said, nodding. "And I suppose you'd like leave to go to Esthar?"  
"That would be much appreciated, Headmaster Cid."  
"Then go. Think of it as a vacation too. You need one, after that vicious battle."  
"Thankyou, Headmaster Cid."  
"You're welcome, Squall. Oh… and by the way, if you want, you can take one of the others with   
you. I realise you've all become a pretty close-knit bunch."  
  
Squall smiled wryly.  
"You'd better believe it. I don't think I get one moment of privacy anymore. Either way… Rinoa   
can come, can't she?"  
"Of course," Cid said, winking at Squall. "I've heard you two are just a little more than just   
close-knit…"  
Squall blushed, a rare occurrence for the young SeeD cadet.  
"Umm… well… whatever."  
  
Cid smiled warmly.  
"You can go, Squall. And you can take Rinoa with you. Go as soon as you're ready… just come and   
let me know, all right?"  
"Thankyou very much, Headmaster Cid."  
"That's all right, Squall. Any time."  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
"So what did Headmaster Cid want?"  
"Oh. Something about me being the leader of Balamb Garden again… I don't know… but screw that,   
here's some more important news. We're going to Esthar!" Squall announced quietly.  
"We're going to Esthar?" Rinoa's incredulous tone echoed through the Balamb Garden Cafeteria and   
everyone turned to look at them.  
"Yeah. Just you and me," Squall said quietly, realising that everyone was now attempting to   
eavesdrop. "And do you think you could keep it down?" he added, frowning.  
"Oh. Sorry," she said. "So… why are we going to Esthar?"  
  
"Well, I've already told you the story about Raine, right?"  
"Yeah, and I still think you're nuts."  
"Anyway, Kiros and Ward apparently know something about it, right?"  
"Right. So we're going to Esthar to find out about your heritage. Sounds cool. Why am I coming?"  
  
Squall blushed again.  
"Headmaster Cid said to think of it as a vacation… and that I could bring one other person with   
me… umm… I chose you."  
"Oh, isn't that cute!" she giggled. "You're blushing. Let me think… you haven't done that since…   
oh, man. It was so long ago I can't remember!" she laughed. "Oh well, you look really, really   
cute when you start to blush."  
He smiled, and took her hands in his.  
"So will you come to Esthar with me?" he asked. "I'm begging you."  
"You don't have to beg," she grinned. "I'll come."  
"Great!" he said enthusiastically. "So when are we going?"  
  
****  
  
"Squall, are you coming?"  
Squall looked up from the suitcase he was struggling to close, to his closed dormitory door.  
"Come in, Rinny. I'm having a bit of trouble here."  
The door swung open and Rinoa walked in, wearing tight jeans and a white tank top. Her weapon,   
the fabled Shooting Star, still adorned her arm. She flicked her hair back as she frowned at   
Squall.  
  
"Two questions, Squall."  
"Go on."  
"One: Why aren't you wearing casual clothes?" she asked, gesturing to his usual outfit of black   
pants, white t-shirt and black jacket. Two red belts were slung about his hips, and three black  
buckles ran down his trouser leg. His gunblade, the Lion Heart, sat neatly at his side, hooked   
into the belts.  
"I don't have much else," he stated.  
"Okay then, answer question two: if you 'don't have much else', then what in the world is in your  
suitcase?"  
  
"Well…"  
She walked over to the half closed suitcase and popped the latch. It flew open, spraying black   
jackets, white t-shirts and black pants all over the room. Rinoa rolled her eyes, trying not to   
laugh.  
"That's it, boy. We are getting you some better clothes… you'd look cute in leather, you know."  
"Cut it out, Rinny."  
  
She winked at him, a sly smile spreading over her face.  
"It'll probably take us a couple of days to get to Esthar, seeing as we can't use the Ragnarok."  
"Why not?"  
"I talked to Headmaster Cid, and he said that the Garden just might need it. It's faster and   
more powerful than this Garden, so if we are attacked…"  
"I understand. I guess it's a good thing that the Fishermans' Horizon bridge has been reopened,   
then."  
  
"Yeah, it is… anyway, I'm mapping out a plan."  
"Well, go on. Tell me."  
"Okay. First of all, you are not bringing that suitcase. You'll bring this," she said, rummaging   
under his bed and pulling out a much smaller one. And it's going to be empty… besides your   
toiletries. No black clothes. Understood?"   
  
"But…"  
"In ten minutes, we leave and catch the train from Balamb City to Timber. From Timber we'll catch  
another train to Galbadia Garden, where we can rest up and have some dinner. Then we'll catch the  
train to Dollet. At Dollet we will shop for some new clothes for you. Then we will spend the   
night in the hotel."  
  
"Right."  
"The next day, we'll have breakfast at my father's place… whether he likes it or not. Then we'll   
hire a car and head for Fisherman's Horizon. By the time we get there, it'll be lunchtime, so we   
can eat there. Finally, we'll drive the remainder of the way to Esthar, where we will eat dinner,  
sleep, and in the morning, pay a visit to President Laguna, Kiros and Ward. Any objections?"  
  
"Besides the fact we're buying me lots of new clothes when I like my old ones fine, no."  
She rolled her eyes and grinned.  
"Bad luck. Like I said, you'd look real cute…"  
"Shut up. Just can it."  
"Okay. Well, I'll fix up your little suitcase. You head on up and tell Headmaster Cid that we're   
leaving."  
"Okay, Rinny. Whatever."  
  
  
CHAPTER 4  
"Will someone pick up that damn phone?!" Laguna roared. He had been lost in a novel, when the   
phone had started to ring loudly, interrupting him. No one had bothered to pick it up, and it had  
been ringing continuously for the last minute.  
The ringing continued.  
"Dammit! Do I have to do EVERYTHING around here?!" he yelled, as he slammed his book down and   
walked out into his secretary's office. The secretary was nowhere in sight. He picked up the   
phone and said calmly, "Hello, Laguna Loire speaking."  
  
"Hello, President Laguna. It's Cid Kramer of Balamb Garden."  
"Oh! Headmaster Cid!" Laguna said warmly. "How are you, my man?!"  
"Excellent thankyou, Laguna."  
"So what urgent business presses you to call me on a weekend?"  
"It's Squall, Laguna."  
Wrinkles appeared at the top of Laguna's brow as he frowned deeply.  
"What about him?"  
  
"Raine dragged him to the Realm of the Dead, because she could sense that he was worried about   
his parents. She explained that his father is still alive, and to come to Esthar to find Kiros   
and Ward, because they know something."  
"Well, he's not going to be able to find them. Kiros and Ward are on their yearly vacation to the  
Trabia Mountains."  
"Yes, but you're there, aren't you, Laguna? He left five minutes ago. If I were you, I'd   
seriously think about telling him the truth."  
Headmaster Cid hung the phone up, and Laguna replaced the receiver with a sigh.  
  
"I really wish I could, Cid. But I can't. I just can't bring myself to do it. I've tried, Cid.   
I've tried, dammit! I've TRIED!"  
  
****  
  
"Are you okay, Squall?" Rinoa asked as they got out of the train at Dollet Station. "You don't   
look well."  
"Well, that's understandable. For starters, I'm wondering about who my parents could possibly be.  
Do I know who they are… or will my father and I be complete strangers? I don't know which would   
be harder to deal with."  
"What do you mean? If you knew your father, wouldn't that be good?"   
"No!" Squall exclaimed. "Because, if I know him, why hasn't he told me already? Why would he   
neglect to tell me that I am his son?"  
  
"I understand," she said softly. "And I guess if you didn't know him, there's a chance that   
you'll hate each other."  
"Yeah, like if I've got a father like yours… a complete opposite to me… well, how would that be?  
I mean, relations between you and your father aren't necessarily bad, but they're not fantastic,   
either."  
She smiled sadly.  
"I know. It's hard living with a father like that. I wish my mother was still alive. I loved her   
so much, with all my heart."  
  
"Don't you think it would have been cool had Laguna and your mother gotten together? Maybe Laguna  
would have been your dad."  
"Laguna would be a much better father than my father. Look at Ellone, she's a bit like me   
personality wise, and she gets on really well with him." She smiled wistfully. "Yeah, that would   
be cool."  
Squall laughed uproariously.  
"You wanna know why else I look sick?" he said suddenly, a warm smile spreading over his face.  
"Why?" Rinoa asked, looking up into his cool grey-blue eyes.  
  
"I'm kind of nervous about shopping. Doesn't leather chafe?"  
Laughing, the two of them walked hand in hand towards the huge shopping arcades of Dollet.  
  
****  
  
Squall was silent as Rinoa led him into one of the many busy clothing shops in Dollet. It was   
evening. The sun had set, and together, the full moon and the dazzling array of shining stars lit  
the sky.   
  
Rinoa looked up at him, smiling flamboyantly.  
"I'm glad you're not protesting. You need some new clothes. Otherwise, by the end of this little   
'vacation' of ours, you are going to stink. And I don't think I can love anyone who smells like a  
skunk… or worse."  
Squall laughed, and said, "Babe, I am definitely buying some new clothes now. Just no leather. It  
chafes."   
"And how would you know?"  
"Umm… well… damn, you got me."  
  
Rinoa smiled triumphantly.   
"Now, why don't you go have a look at some of the clothes while I have a talk to the manager and   
see if they've got anything… maybe some leather… that will look good on a strong, sexy body like   
yours."  
  
He smiled, raising both eyebrows.  
"And how would you know that my body is strong and sexy?"  
"Oh, just go away and have a look at the clothing. I want to continue my secret affair with the   
manager," she whispered.  
"Whatever, babe. See you soon."  
  
He sauntered off and Rinoa walked up to the counter.  
"Umm, hi. I'd like to speak to the manager, please."  
"Is it something we've done?" the salesperson asked.  
"No, no. It's nothing like that at all. I'd just really like a specialist's point of view,   
that's all."  
"Oh, okay. I'll see if she's busy."  
  
She? Rinoa thought. Last time I was here… She turned around to see Squall laughing so hard he was  
leaning against the wall, tears running down his face. Man, I put my foot in it this time.  
"Hello. How may I help you?" the girl asked, walking in to the main room of the shop.  
"Umm, hi. I'm Rinoa Heartilly. My… friend… and I are here, looking for some clothes… for him, not  
me."  
"Right, go on."  
"Anyway, I was really looking for a proper opinion. I mean, I know what's in for girls at the   
moment… but not for guys."  
  
The manager looked over at Squall, who was now musing through a rack of black jackets, which had   
white fur trimming.  
"You're one lucky girl, Rinoa. Your 'friend' is very good looking. You know, he'd look real cute   
in leather."  
Rinoa burst out laughing as Squall looked over at them helplessly, his blue eyes shining with   
worry.  
"That's what I keep telling him."  
The manager laughed as they approached Squall.  
  
"Now, Rinoa. Let's see what we can do for your 'friend' here…"  
  
  
CHAPTER 5  
"Raine, I can't tell him, I just can't!" Laguna cried. He too had been dragged into the Realm of   
the Dead as a living man.  
Laguna, you have to. He is your son. He deserves to know the truth  
"He'd hate me for life! It's better having him as a friend than as a son who will never talk to   
me!"  
You're being selfish. Would you rather him suffer all his life?  
"Raine, I…"  
Laguna, get over it. You're going to have to tell him  
"Dammit, Raine! I CAN'T!"  
Then I will  
  
With that final comment, Raine disappeared, and Laguna's eyes fluttered open. He was back in   
Esthar again. And somehow he knew that Raine would get to Squall before he could.  
  
****  
  
As the Realm of the Dead floated to… well, life… around him, Squall frowned, annoyed.  
"What is it this time, Raine?" he asked, as she floated up to him.  
I have something to tell you, Squall There were tears welling up in her eyes.  
"I… Raine, I didn't know ghosts could cry…"  
They can, Squall… when the pain is great  
"Please don't do the philosophy stuff, Raine. I'm quite comfortable back in my little hotel room,  
and I'd like to go back there as soon as possible."  
  
I understand, Squall. But I have something even more important than last time's news  
"Right. And this news is upsetting?"  
Yes she acknowledged. It is very upsetting  
"Did… did my father die?"  
Oh no, Squall. Not at all  
"Then? What is it?"  
  
Oh dear, I don't know how to tell you this  
"Tell me what?"  
Squall. Kiros and Ward can't tell you who your father… and mother… are. They're on vacation  
"And that's upsetting? I'll just stay in Esthar til they get back. Or I'll ask Laguna. I mean,   
come on. Laguna will know. Those three were, like, best friends. They never split paths. If Kiros  
and Ward know, Laguna knows for sure."  
Squall, you didn't let me finish. Laguna does know, but he'll never tell you. I had a big   
argument about it with him before  
  
"I don't understand."  
Squall, Laguna doesn't want you to hate him, so he doesn't want to tell you  
"What, did he kill my mother or something?" he said jokingly.  
As a matter of fact, he did. Laguna Loire killed your mother  
  
"WHAT?!"  
It was only an accident she said quickly. And he has been forgiven for it. But…  
"What? Dammit Raine, just tell me!"  
Squall, I think Ellone's told you this story  
"Which one?"  
After Laguna had returned Ellone safely to me, he went off bestowing peace on the world. Ellone   
stayed with me so I wouldn't get lonely, but… well, he was my beloved. You'd probably know the   
feeling  
  
Squall thought about the time that Rinoa had been lost in space, and how he had felt when he   
realised he needed her. He nodded dumbly.  
Even with Ellone by my side, I was still lonely. I didn't know where Laguna was, what he was   
doing, if he was still alive. I sunk into a deep depression… I didn't even realise that I was   
pregnant… not until six months had passed. But even then, I couldn't bring myself from the   
depression, not even knowing that I was going to have Laguna's child  
  
"I think I know the rest of the story," Squall whispered softly, his eyes widening. "You had your  
baby, but died in childbirth, because of your longing for Laguna. And then Ellone and the child   
were sent to Edea Kramer's orphanage."  
Yes, that's correct. And I think you can guess what I christened the child before I died she   
replied, tears streaming down her face.  
"Squall…" after a second he asked, "But why Leonhart?"  
I believe it was the gift from the gods on my deathbed. After all, Leonhart sounds like 'lion   
heart'… and you certainly do have the lion's noble heart… and his strength  
  
"So that means I'm Laguna's son."  
Yes Squall, you are the son of President Laguna Loire  
"Oh, God. Why the hell didn't he tell me? Frickin' hell, I deserved to know!"  
Please don't be angry with your father, Squall. He wanted to tell you when you first met, but it  
was not the right time… and after the battle, he knew that you'd react like this. He thought   
you'd hate him and not want anything to do with him   
"He was right," Squall said through gritted teeth.   
I know this is going to take some time for you to get over. But you'll have to forgive him   
eventually. He is your only living relative… besides your foster-sister She hesitated, then   
added, Squall, our time is up. You have to go back to the living world now  
  
"But, mother…"  
You have to think this over by yourself, okay? When you wake it will be 4 o' clock in the   
morning. Go for a jog or something… but be sure to be back at the hotel before Rinoa wakes, or   
she'll blow  
"Mother…" He couldn't contain himself, and he flung his arms around her, tears running down his   
face. "Oh god, why did you have to die?"  
  
  
CHAPTER 6  
"I still cannot believe that you went for a JOG!" Rinoa cried angrily, as Squall silently turned   
the hire car onto the Fishermans' Horizon Bridge. "And then, all morning, you were completely   
SILENT! You ignored my father's questions. Now he thinks you're in war depression, and that I've   
got an absolute dickhead for a boyfriend!"  
  
Squall listened to Rinoa's ravings silently, but pulled over when she swore. Rinoa never swore.   
He stopped the car at the side of the bridge and got out, looking at the turquoise waves. It was   
a few seconds before Rinoa got out and walked over to edge of the bridge with him. She sat down,   
her legs flopping over the sides, and looked up at him. He was shocked to see bright tears   
welling in her soft brown eyes.  
  
"Squall, I don't understand," she whispered. "I love you more than anything in this entire world…  
and just when I think you're beginning to open up to me, to let me see the real you… you clam up   
and become impossible again!" she sobbed. "Oh, Squall… what am I supposed to do? I know you love   
me… why don't you just show it?"  
Squall's hard expression softened as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Rinny… I… I love you too," he choked out. "But you'll have to put up with me for now. I… I…"  
  
Suddenly, Rinoa shifted in his grasp, looking up at him. Concern shone through the tears.  
"Squall… what's wrong?"  
"It's ironic," he muttered under his breath. "Just yesterday you were saying how cool it would be  
to have Laguna as your father…"  
"What… what do you mean?" Rinoa said, her voice filled with confusion. "I don't understand,   
Squall."  
  
"I just found out I'm the son of President Laguna Loire," he blurted out, turning away. "And… and  
he never told me!" he cried, his voice filled with anguish. "Why didn't he tell me, Rinoa? Why?"  
"Squall…" Rinoa whispered. "Oh my God."  
She reached for him, but he pulled away. He wouldn't even turn his face towards her.  
"Squall, I'm sorry!" she sobbed suddenly. "Please, don't be angry at me! I didn't know…"  
"I'm not angry at you." She frowned. He sounded strange, different somehow… so clipped.  
  
"Squall, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I couldn't, Rinny! I'm so… angry! I know I shouldn't hate him, but I can't help it! He's known   
me all this time! And he never even told me!" He turned to her, and she was surprised to see   
tears rolling down his cheeks. "Rinny, I don't know what I'm supposed to do. He was a friend, a   
comrade… my FATHER!" he yelled up at the sky.  
"Squall…" she said softly, wrapping her arms around him. This time he consented, and buried his   
face into her shoulder.  
"I… I don't understand anything at the moment," he whispered. "I'm sorry I was so rude to your   
father this morning."  
  
"It's okay, I understand now," she said, kissing him on the back of his head. "I'm sorry I was so  
cruel."  
"But your father…"  
"We'll stop in on the way home from Esthar and explain," she said softly. "Don't worry, he's not   
as hard to get along with any more. He'll understand… I hope."  
"Rinny," he said. "Julia. Your mother."  
Suddenly she laughed.  
"Yeah, it's bizarre, huh? Before your father went away and never came back… he and my mother,   
they loved each other."  
"And now there's us."  
  
"The timelines of Loire and Heartilly must be eternally joined," Rinoa said softly.  
He smiled, and replied, "Yeah."  
She stood up, pulling him to his feet, and hugged him tightly.  
"Laguna didn't tell you because he loved you," she whispered. "That's the answer to your   
question. He didn't want you to hate him. Please Squall, get over the hate. Don't let his fears   
come true."   
  
****  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Leonhart. The President is very busy right now."  
"Dammit, you fricking imbecile! I have to see the President. It's extremely urgent!"  
"I'm sorry. I have orders to let no one in. Not even you, Mr. Leonhart."  
"Let him in, fool," Rinoa said. "Or I'll turn you to kitty litter. You're forgetting I'm a   
sorceress now."  
"Your powers are untrained, though!" the secretary said, although Squall could tell he was still   
scared.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have the combined powers of the Sorceresses Edea, Adel and Ultimecia.   
Without doubt the three strongest former sorceresses. I may be untrained, but I could still fire   
one nasty shot. That shot would fry you on the spot."  
"Sorceress Rinoa…"  
"Let him in."  
  
"No. I'm not listening to a sorceress who doesn't know what she's doing. More likely, the bolt   
would destroy you, not me."  
Squall drew the Lion Heart and held it to the secretary's throat.  
"What if I told you that the next thing you'll be eating will be this gunblade… unless you let me  
in?" he asked pleasantly. "And don't worry, I'll make it quick and not very painful… just   
remember that tomorrow when you wake up in hospital, you'll be able to see your digestive system   
work."  
  
The secretary quivered in fear and said over the intercom, "Guards. Open the doors. Squall   
Leonhart is coming in."  
"Come with me," Squall begged Rinoa.  
"I can't. This is yours and Laguna's moment. I'm here to help, not to intrude on your private   
time."  
"But I can't do this on my own!" he said, his eyes welling with tears again. One dropped onto his  
cheek. She brushed it away.  
"Don't be scared," she whispered. "I'm with you… in you heart. Be brave, Squall. You can do it."   
"You're right. I can do it."  
  
"By the way, those leather pants and jacket make you look really hot," she whispered. "Especially  
combined with your favourite white t-shirt."  
He smiled and whispered back, "And did I ever tell you that you look hot in cute little revealing  
tanks like the one you're wearing now? Especially combined with super tight jeans."  
She winked, picked up a 'Pet Pals' magazine, and sat down.  
"Just get in there. I'll wait for you here."  
Here I come, father. You'd better be ready for me.  
  
  
CHAPTER 7  
Laguna looked down at the photo of Raine he held in his hand.  
"She's told him by now," he whispered. "And he hates me."  
The doors to his office swung open, and he swore under his breath.  
"Didn't I tell them not to let anyone in?!"  
He got to his feet, ready to storm out and shoot any insulting words he could at the guards, but   
then a masculine figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Squall," Laguna breathed.  
Squall's face was set like stone. His brows were furrowed and his mouth set in a straight line.   
He walked like a robot until his face was inches away from Laguna's.  
"Umm, hello… Squall." Laguna was quaking, he was so nervous.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Squall's voice was colder than ice. "Why didn't you tell me that…"   
  
His voice broke all of a sudden, and he turned away from Laguna. When he turned around again,   
there were tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that you are my father?" he sobbed,   
breaking down and collapsing to the floor. He buried his head in his hands, sobbing   
uncontrollably. "Why?!"  
  
"Squall…" Laguna whispered. He was shocked. He hadn't realised that it was possible for Squall to  
go into hysterics.  
"What?!" Squall snapped, looking up from the floor.  
"I'm… I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry?" Squall asked, a sob racking the sentence. "I'm sorry?! Laguna, my whole life I have   
lived without knowing who my parents were. I met Ellone, and I met you… and somehow I got tangled  
up in your life story… but neither of you told me! Ellone even told me the whole story of my   
birth… without telling me it was me!"  
"Don't bring Elle into this, Squall. I asked her not to tell you."  
  
"WHAT?!" he screamed, standing up from the floor, his eyes blazing with hate and fury. And most   
of all, hurt. "You asked her not to tell me? And you're SORRY?! Frickin' hell! What is wrong with  
you?! Why couldn't you just TELL me and get it over and done with!"  
"Because I was afraid I'd get this reaction," Laguna whispered.  
"Had you told me the first time we'd met, there wouldn't be this problem," Squall whispered.   
"Because you'd have had the excuse that we'd never met before."  
  
"Squall, the world was on the brink of destruction. That matter at the time was unimportant."  
"Unimportant?! UNIMPORTANT?! You were quite happy to tell me about Ellone and Raine… my mother,   
if I remember clearly! But I think that there is NOTHING quite as important as the fact that you   
are my FRICKING FATHER!"  
  
"Squall, I…"  
"Forget it," he said coldly. "Just piss off and leave me alone. I am leaving now. I'm leaving   
Esthar, and I'm taking Rinoa with me. I don't want ANYTHING to do with you ever again,   
understand? Don't even try to contact me. As far as everyone else knows, I don't know that you're  
my father. And I never will. Never!"  
  
Turning on his heel, he stormed out the room and from the presidential house, tears flooding his   
eyes.  
  
  
CHAPTER 8  
Squall finally made his way back to the hotel, after stumbling around the city like a drunk for a  
while. As he staggered, blinded by tears, into the hotel room that he and Rinoa were sharing, he   
was surprised to feel warm arms wrap around him and hang onto him.  
  
"Rinny?" he croaked. His voice was hoarse from crying and yelling as he returned the embrace.  
"No, it's Quistis," a soft voice replied.  
"Aah!" Squall yelped, leaping back. Opening his eyes wide and blinking the tears away, he frowned  
at Rinoa's smiling face.  
"I thought you were back at the residence," he explained, walking past her out onto the balcony.  
"I was. When I realised you were leaving, I headed over here. But you didn't come straight away.   
So I waited."  
"Thanks, Rin."  
"Squall," she said softly, walking out to join him. She shivered as a blast of cold night wind   
hit them. "I'm guessing it didn't go too well with Laguna?"  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" he said suddenly. "I couldn't help it, Rinny. I was just so furious with   
him. He had so many opportunities to tell me, but he didn't! I told him that I didn't want   
anything to do with him, ever again… you should have seen the way he looked at me, Rinny…"   
another tear slid down his cheek. "I've never seen so much pain reflected in a single person…"  
"Squall, go look in the mirror," she said.  
"Why?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
"Just go look in the mirror," she insisted.  
  
He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror that hung on the wall. He nearly fainted   
when he saw his reflection.  
His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, but hurt and anger still shone in them, along   
with the unshed tears. As his eyes widened, another tear ran down his cheek, cutting a dark path   
across his usually-perfect skin. Except it wasn't all that perfect then. His cheeks were red and   
blotchy, and he was flushed. His brows seemed to be permanently furrowed, and his lips were   
quivering.  
  
He turned around as Rinoa walked solemnly into the bathroom.  
"Squall, you too are filled with much pain."  
"But Rinny… Laguna looked more hurt than even this."  
"Think about it, Squall. How rotten do you feel?"  
"I feel terrible. Isn't it obvious?"  
"Then think about how Laguna must feel, Squall. If you said he looked even more hurt that you do…  
try to imagine the pain he is feeling. He said that he is sorry… what more can he do? He made a   
mistake, Squall. He wants to make amends. You can't just forget him and pretend he never existed.   
He is your father, Squall."  
  
Squall looked down at the floor, and then back up at Rinoa.  
"I have to go seem him," he said bluntly. "I… I can't believe what I've done to him… what I've   
done to me."  
He started to head out of the hotel room, but turned around suddenly and flung his arms around   
her.  
"Rinny, thankyou," he whispered. "Thankyou for helping me understand what everything in my life   
means to me."   
  
  
CHAPTER 9  
Squall walked silently through the streets of Esthar. There was hardly anyone around, because the  
skies were beginning to get dark. Every so often a car would drive past, but that was about it.   
Esthar was pretty quiet at night.  
  
When he arrived at the presidential house, he walked right in and past the secretary, not even   
heeding to his calls of, "Stop! President Laguna Loire will not see anyone!"  
He walked right past the guards. Neither complained as he rapped hard on the door to Laguna's  
office. They could obviously tell that it was urgent.  
  
"Guards," a weak voice came from inside. "Didn't I tell you not to let anyone past you?"  
"Sorry, Laguna," one of the guards said as the door opened. "I think this is important though."  
Laguna looked at Squall and said stiffly, "Oh, Squall. Come in."  
As soon as the doors were safely closed again, Squall let the   
built-up tears flow freely.  
"I'm sorry… father," he whispered, clutching onto Laguna and burying his face into the older   
man's shoulder. "I'm sorry…"  
  
****  
  
"Rinny was really good to me though," Squall said quietly. "She explained to me that if I felt   
rotten, imagine how you must feel."  
"She's a smart girl," Laguna said, nodding. "Since the moment you left, I'd been walking around   
the room in circles, crying, yelling at people. At one stage I got furious and did that," he   
said, pointing at a load of small bullet holes underneath a big painting that hung on one wall.   
"I was going crazy."  
  
"You're not the only one. I think half the city thinks I'm a drunk. I walked around crying,   
muttering curses and swearing, for ages. I'm not surprised they're worried about me. I'm glad we   
can talk like adults," Squall added suddenly. "It means a lot to me."  
"I'm glad you're happy, Squall," Laguna said. Unshed tears glistened in his eyes. "It feels so…   
so good to be able to talk to you, father to son…"  
"Yeah. It's always been man to man before, huh?"  
"No. It's usually President to SeeD."  
  
Squall laughed, and said regretfully, "I should probably go. Rinny's probably getting very bored   
back at the hotel."  
"Do you two want to stay here? I've got comfortable rooms," Laguna offered.  
"Nah, that's okay," Squall said. "We paid in advance."  
"Yeah right. I bet it's just that you two want to get up to something that you don't want the old  
man to know about. Well believe me, I'd know. I was a teenager once, too."  
  
"Damn. I was hoping that you wouldn't be able to tell."  
"I hope you're joking, young man."  
"Not at all, pops. Not at all."  
"Well then, you'd better get back to the hotel. And remember, any naughty business, and I'll be   
able to tell."  
"Geez, you act like it's a crime. Well here's news for you. How the hell do you think I was   
born?" After a second he added, "Ew. I shouldn't have put that thought in my mind. Yuck."  
"The difference is, Squall, is that I don't think you'd like a baby at seventeen."  
"Good point."  
  
Squall stood up, making his way to the door.  
"Oh, and Squall?"  
"Yes?" he asked, turning around.  
"I'm sorry," Laguna said again.  
"It's okay, dad. You made a mistake, but you've fixed it up now. I forgive you. And… I accept the  
fact that you are my father. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
He walked out of the presidential house with a soft smile spread over his face.  
"Remember," he heard Laguna call. "Don't get up to anything while I'm not there to chaperone!"  
  
  
EPILOGUE  
Rinoa stood alone on the balcony of the hotel room that they shared. Yawning, she looked at her   
wristwatch. It was one o'clock in the morning. Squall was taking a long time getting back.  
"Maybe I'll just get changed and go to sleep," she muttered, but at that instant, arms wrapped   
around her slim waist and lips pressed gently against her neck.  
"Squall?" she asked.  
"No, it's Seifer," a husky voice replied, muffled by her neck. She giggled as a thought came to   
mind.  
  
"Phew. I was worried it was Squall, and he'd seen us making out a few minutes ago. But I think   
he's coming back soon. You'd better hide in the closet again."  
"My God!" her attacker cried, pulling away from her. She giggled as she caught a brief glimpse of  
a leather-clad Squall running and opening the closet door in a mad frenzy. She walked up behind   
him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I thought you trusted me."  
"I did… I do! It's just you sounded so… serious!"  
  
"It's my joke, Squall, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Of course…"  
"So how did things go with Laguna?" she asked. "You seem pretty happy, so I'm guessing it didn't   
go too badly?"  
"You're right. In fact, it was really cool. Thanks, Rin. For the advice and everything. It really  
helped sort me out."  
"It's okay, Squall. Don't mention it. I just wanted to help you."  
  
"Why? I'm such a screwed up person."  
She laughed and replied, "Don't you know the answer? Squall, it's because I love you. Even though  
you're screwed up. My love for you overpowers all the screwed-up-ness in the world."  
"Great use of words, Rin," he laughed, pulling her close to him.  
She just smiled, and whispered, "Squall?"  
"Yeah?" he asked, lowering his mouth until they were inches away from each other.  
  
"I'm glad you're finally happy, Squall," she whispered.  
"Me too, Rin," he replied, tears in his eyes. "I've got everything now. A father, a   
foster-sister, a mother… even if she is dead… and the most beautiful girl in the world, who I   
love more than anything on the face of this planet. I love you, Rinny."  
"Say it again," she begged. "Say it again."  
He silenced her with a kiss. A kiss that meant much, much more than the four words he had   
previously spoken. When they finally separated, he grinned at her.  
  
"That enough for you?"  
She giggled, and kissed him again. Laughing, they stumbled onto the hotel bed. They lay there,   
kissing each other, the kiss getting more frenzied by the second. Squall ran his hands through   
Rinoa's hair, and then trailed them down her back. But as his hands reached her hips, he stopped   
and pulled away, sitting up.  
"What is it?" she asked, feigning annoyance as sat up, running her fingers through her mussed up   
hair. "Have you got something against touching my butt?"  
"No! I love your butt. It's cute. But Dad said no funny business," he replied, smiling. "And   
believe me, he'll know. He said he was a teenager once, too."  
"Fathers," Rinoa said, rolling her eyes. "Guess it's separate beds tonight then, huh?"  
  
Squall laughed, realising once more that he could repeat Rinoa's first word and actually   
understand.  
"Fathers," he said, laughing. "Fathers."  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
